Return of the Onikage
by Kento-hish17
Summary: When the seal is damaged by mob of villagers and ninjas when Naruto is 4 years old, it rushes all of Kyuubi's chakra into his body, but instead of Naruto dying and Kyuubi being released, Demon Blood in Naruto is awakened and he absorbs Kyuubi, which means Kyuubi dies and Naruto gets all of his power and knowledge. The demon race that was inside Naruto was the blood of an Onikage.


A/N: Another challenge! This will feature my first Evil Naruto. Anyway, this has Naruto unlocking his demon blood. With it, he has powers that can only be described as Alucard's from Hellsing, Pride's from FMA, Black Beard from One Piece, and Heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Yeah, lotta powers, lotta awesome. Lets get this shit started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hellsing, FMA, One Piece, or Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin

Naruto was running from a crowd of angry civilians and shinobi. He thought he saw an ANBU in there. The thought of such strong shinobi coming after him spurred his little legs to carry him faster. He turned into an alley, only to find it was the last thing he needed in this situation: a dead end.

_'Shit!' _Naruto mentally cursed. Due to his lifestyle, he was privy to all sorts of colorful language, so, at the age of 4, he knew enough curse words to make a sailor blush.

He turned around to escape, only to find he was cut off by the mob he was trying to evade. "Aw crap..." He muttered as he backed away from them until his back was to the brick wall.

"Now we got you, demon!"

"We're gonna finish what the Yondaime started!"

"This is for my father! And my brother!"

These among other things were yelled by the civilians and shinobi as they fell upon him, brandishing pocket knives, broken bottles, kunai and shuriken in the case of the shinobi, and a tanto in the case of the ANBU. He closed his eyes and awaited the pain.

They did not disappointed.

Not an inch of skin on Naruto's body was left unscathed. The villagers and shinobi were very thorough in their lashing. They began with severing his Achilles tendons, letting him collapses and they fell upon him, raking their weapons across his skin. Some of the more cruel shinobi twisted their kunai in his flesh, merely adding to the pain.

Only when the ANBU parted the crowd to serve the killing blow did things go south. He raised his tanto in the air and swung it down... right on the seal on his stomach.

As soon as it made it halfway through his tiny body, everything froze, and his world was pain. He heard the snarling of an animal as it slowly faded, power coursing through his veins, burning his body as it changed.

Unbeknownst to him, he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him, but not for long. Due to the idiocy of that particular ANBU, the seal was broken, and Kyuubi's power flooded young Naruto. But instead of _completely destroying _his small body, it awoken something. The blood of a greater demon locked away in Naruto. The blood of the Onikage. As soon as the blood awoke, Kyuubi's power was drained into Naruto, fusing him with it. Kyuubi died; Naruto lived. He _survived_. He _evolved_.

The sheer youkai of Kyuubi threw the mob away in a shockwave, as a new Naruto slowly stood up. His blonde hair, dirtied with blonde and dirty, was now pitch black, shadowing his eyes. As he raised his head, they saw his whisker marks were gone, and now replaced with a thin almost-circle from his forehead to ending just under his eyes, lines going horizontal from the corners of his eyes and a vertical at the top of the arc. (Think the symbol on War's forehead from Darksiders, just pitch black) They then noticed his eyes. They were no longer cerulean, empty with pain and a broken child. His entire eyes were pitch black, save for a red slit as his pupil.

They then noticed his hands. Instead of the slightly tan skin marred with his own blood, they were pitch black, _made _of obsidian flames.

They watched as the shadows from around the boy, including his own shadow, slithered to him, covering his body. Strangely, the darkness formed new clothes for him. Instead of his horrid orange jumpsuit top, he now wore a black hoodie, the hood up now, covering his mop of black hair and shadowing his faces, but those damnable crimson lines glared at them in the shadows. The hoodie was open, a thinner jacket under it with a high collar that covered his face from the nose down, but what was _on _the collar frightened them.

Teeth.

No, that wasn't completely right. Following the line of his neutral lips, on the collar, was a set of _fangs_, wicked teeth that could rend flesh. And they looked real, as they shined in the moonlight, sticking off of the surface of the fabric.

When some unspoken signal that they saw the fangs went off, horns of equal material formed from his forehead, sticking to it like a masking, not actually growing through his skin. They curled over his hood. On his back, ominous purple flames came to life on the back of the hoodie. As they 'sunk' into the fabric, they formed the kanji for 'Onikage', much like how the Yondaime's cloak had his rank as such. Then the flames formed a katana in its scabbard, the black hilt sticking over his left shoulder.

His hands were in the pockets of his black jeans, leading his steel-toed boots. Slowly, he removed his right hand from the pocket, showing his nails were now sharpened, much like they would be if he were a wild animal. It suddenly caught alight, black flames forming the shape of his hand and fingers. He held the open palm to the crowd and only said one thing, the last thing they would hear. From anyone. **"Black Hole." **He suddenly slammed his hand on the ground, the black flames spreading over the ground faster than any of the mob could react.

When they realized it didn't hurt them, they sneered at the demon for using such a useless technique and prepared to continue their onslaught, only to be stopped as a man near the back shrieked in alarm. Looking to him, weights dropped in their stomachs as they saw him sinking into the obsidian flames. Soon, other members of the crowd followed suit, yelling in fear as the abyssal fire engulfed them. Some of the shinobi reacted fast enough and jumped onto the adjacent buildings they were between and began throwing their kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

The shadows immediately around him seemed to freeze and flatten the flames, as quick tendrils of the black abyss shot up, deflecting the projectiles with ease. Looking closely, the could see sneering jaws and leering eyes within the darkness protecting him, and grew fearful.

The ANBU appeared immediately behind him and swung his tanto, removing Naruto's hands from his arms.

They fell onto the flaming ground, the darkness swallowing the civilians parting for them, showing the normal dirt underneath. Suddenly, his flames burst in black flames with a crimson glow at their cut wrists, disappearing into the 'fire' that connected itself to Naruto's non-bleeding stumps. As the flames condensed at his wrists, his hands reappeared, completely fine. He clenched his hands to renew the feeling and turned to the ANBU that dare attack him.

Thrusting his right hand into the chest of the ANBU, instead of drawing blood, his hand sunk into the skin as if it were water and pulled out... a heart. Not a human heart, beating and bleeding and that odd shape, a stereotypical heart one might draw for a valentine's card, pink and glowing in the darkness. But the tendrils of Naruto's black flaming hand seized the sign of 'innocence' and corrupted it, darkening it, tainting it, _swallowing it_. Soon the heart disappeared, and with it, the ANBU's only protection from the darkness of ones heart.

Soon the ANBU was seized by black nothing, broken down and reshaped to fit his nature. Despite the spirit of the ANBU, he did not keep his individuality or any defining characteristics. He became a shadow. Literally. A twitchy thing, bulbous head and shining yellow eyes. twitching antennae and claws for feet, it was a skittish thing. Upon seeing Naruto, it seemed to bow to him, more along the lines of lean _lower _than it perpetually did.

Naruto smirked at what an _elite ANBU _became, showing his longer canines. He pointed to the remaining shinobi, and the Shadow nodded, _flattening _into its own shadow. Naruto watched as the two-dimensional facsimile of his newest underling skittered along then ground, then the wall, then the roof, and appeared behind one of the shinobi attacking Naruto, his projectiles still deflected with his protective darkness, his own smirk matching some of the ones within the blackness of his shield. He eyed the Chuunin with mirth as the remnant of its own ally shoved a clawed hand through his chest, consuming his heart, the same way Naruto did that formed the Shadow, and made itself a brother Shadow. They set about eliminating the remaining shinobi.

The last one left grew extremely fearful. The black fire along the ground was gone, as were the civilians that sunk into its embrace, no remains left. His allies against the demon turned into _things _for its bidding, and the demon set his sights on him.

Naruto decided to make an example of him to the entire village, and tapped into his large chakra coils that now held the entirety of Kyuubi, the demon forever erased from existence, the process of his rebirth giving Naruto his power and knowledge, and he was soon engulfed in in a shroud of black chakra, the very center, around his stomach, filled with white lights, like the center of a black hole beyond the stars, one tail swaying behind him, the shroud taking the shape of a fox, but with some added features: the symbol on his face 'grew', the ends of the arc curving to go down his cheeks until they reached the corners of his lips, though hidden by the high collar, with actually opened like a functioning mouth. The horns upon his brow shifted forward, creating youkai echoes in the cloak. He made sure to flood the village with the foul feeling of his youkai, and disappeared in a burst of speed.

The Chuunin was terrified. The demon showed its true colors, killed his comrades, and was now after him. Before he could even scream or run in terror, his life was ended with an arm thrust through his heart and a palm thrust snapping his neck by fiercely snapping his head to the side. Naruto relished the feeling of his blood as he held his corporeal heart, and added another Shadow to his legion. He dispersed his youkai and jumped down to his small army of fifteen of them. "Hide in the dark. I shall call you. The old fool and his men approach. Do what you will until you hear me, but do not draw attention to yourselves, or me." He ordered, his voice noticeably deeper. The Shadows showed no outward reply, only sinking into their shadows and skittering into the surrounding darkness.

Just when the last was gone, Hiruzen appeared, flanked by his personal guard of elite ANBU. He sneered as he felt the ill intentions of all but three of them; the one with gravity defying silver hair in the Inu mask, the woman with long purple hair in the Neko mask, and the brown haired man who seemed to be wearing some odd faceguard under a Tora mask. "Greetings, _Hokage-sama_, so good of you to join me _after _the damage is done." Naruto intoned coldly, sneering at Hiruzen for arriving to the party after he just got done with his own brand of festivities.

Sarutobi frowned at the manner in which Naruto spoke to him; Naruto was only respectful when he was _pissed_.

"You will show respect to Hokage-sama, demo-!" An idiot ANBU yelled, only to be silenced by a tendril of darkness lashing out from Naruto's shadow, filleting his body and splattering his blood amongst his colleagues and the Hokage's robes, smirking all the while.

He enjoyed the shocked face of the Sandaime he could see, as well as the shocked stances of the ANBU, except the three who held no ill will towards him. Perhaps they believed he deserved it? Odd.

"Naruto! You did not need to kill him! He was spouting nonsense!" Hiruzen snapped at the ex-blonde, hoping to keep Naruto's once-secret of his status as such.

"Oh, come off it, old man, when I was reborn, I _knew_." Naruto quipped back, smirking at Hiruzen's shocked visage.

_'He knew? What does he mean 'when he was reborn'? Perhaps it could explain this sudden change, and that power he just used.' _Hiruzen mused in his head.

"In case you're wondering, when the damnable ANBU partaking in our little 'party' stabbed me in the stomach, he did what you all wanted; excluding you four." He added, pointing towards Hiruzen and the Three, whom he decided to refer to as the Understanding. "The Kyuubi is dead." He finished.

Sarutobi was shocked beyond belief. Minato's seal was supposed to drain the Kyuubi into Naruto's chakra coils once he was 18! He's only four! Or rather, he _was _four before _that _happened. He eyed the new Naruto, noticing he was taller, leaner, toned, and his voice was deep, reminding him of a man scorned by his enemies in war.

"Impossible! You're still here!" Another ANBU yelled, only to be flayed by the tendril from before.

"Now now, children, Daddy's telling a story; best not to interrupt." Naruto chastised, speaking to the group as if they were all 5. "With the breaking of _my father's _seal, Kyuubi plunged into my system. But I did not die; _he _did. I hold the power of a Demon's blood. The greatest and most feared demon in all history. With its awakening, came my rebirth." He said with a flourish of his hands down his new form. "With my rebirth, came _power_." Naruto demonstrated as his hands burst in black flames and the shadow that killed the two ANBU writhed around him, tendrils waving, eyes leering, jaws cackling and sneering. Yellow eyes opened within the shadows of the alley, watching everything. "I speak this message only once! Do not cross me, or you will die. That goes for you, too, old man!" Naruto threatened Hiruzen, shocking everyone. "The Onikage has returned, and he is on the warpath!" Naruto added, disappearing in the darkness, leaving the elite of the elite to mull over what just transpired.

Naruto just waged war on all of Konoha, from within. And from what he showcased during his tirade, he might win.

**(Hokage Tower)**

After his message was sent, Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower. Creeping his grasp along the wall, Naruto tore open the safe behind the picture of his father, which he handled with care. While at first, he resented the man for sealing the Kyuubi within him, if he didn't do so, Naruto would not be reborn. As he retrieved the scrolls his parents left him, he also took the picture of the Yondaime. A keepsake. He also stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, pocketing all he took in the darkness of his jacket, the bottomless pocket dimension holding them.

He made his way to the Nara estate and made copies of their Shadow and Darkness techniques, respecting one of the few friends he had as a child and not stealing from them.

He then appeared at the unmanned North Gate out of Konoha. As he faced the great unknown, his legion of Shadows appeared behind him. "Grow our army. Take the civilians and ANBU, but spare the Understanding. They might be worthy allies, or worthy enemies; regardless, they deserve to live... for now. Bring to me those who have potential to be greater than Shadows." He ordered, silent as the Shadows awayed to do his dark work, relishing in the first screams of the civilians as they were slaughtered by dark creatures that walked from the shadows of their homes.

He then made his own journey away from the hell he once called home. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it was away from here.

Away from those who didn't understand.

**(Five hours later)**

Naruto kept walking through Hi no Kuni. Some time after he left Konoha, he decided to head to Oni no Kuni, Demon country. How appropriate. He felt the rush of cold embrace as his Shadows returned to him, greater in number. He was slightly disappointed that none of the ANBU were strong enough to garner anything above Shadows. He was surprised when a Shadow brought him a civilian; a shrill thing, disgustingly pink and unbearably loud. When she shrieked in fear and indignation, he understood why; she might make a Screamer. Saying that in his head, he agreed he should never say that again.

"Silence." Naruto said plainly, but the girl listened. "Name?" He asked/ordered.

"H-Haruno S-Sakura." She answered, quivering before him. Pitiful. A stronger person would stand tall before their death, stronger still would embrace the chance to serve him. Rethinking these things, he mused his Onikage blood made him think himself a king or some demi-god.

"Welcome to the Ones That Never Were." Naruto greeted, confusing Sakura until he plunged his hand in her chest, extracting her heart and adding it to his bountiful collection from what the Shadows brought him, while he also rewarded them with a few. He was a benevolent king; he would praise those who did his work to his expectations, more so if they soared higher. Finding that he lost not one of them garnered such. He watched as the writhing girl changed. At first, he thought she would merely become a Shadow, but her last death shriek burst through, and he relished as it distorted with evil and corruption, watching as she became... a monkey.

Her new form was a pink monkey wearing a tattered red blouse, the black heart in red barbed wire on her chest. She wore a blue choker, her large ears adorned with gold hoop earrings, her face a blank abyss save for two yellow eyes. She wore a bright yellow bow on her head as he wrists and ankles had yellow and blue bands, her hands and feet black, her right hand holding a slingshot.

The Bouncywild shrieked in what Naruto compared as glee and jumped into the trees, its own method of disappearing into its shadow as he felt it added to his collection.

After the whole ordeal, Naruto broke down laughing.

Some girl he just met, while she was loud, became a monkey. Sometimes life was too rich.

Moving along his journey, he thought over how he took care not to injure a single shinobi, ANBU not withstanding. He planned to return to his 'home' in eight years. He had plenty of time to wait. Stopping in the middle of his path, he had an idea. Surely those who were worthy of him would sprout up in the world. Agreeing with himself, or perhaps some persona within his mind, he thrust his hand within the ground, black veins spreading throughout the dirt. He watched as they slithered to parts unknown. _'Find those who would be worthy to our cause' _was his order. He made his own spy network, and he would put it to use.

As he continued his journey, he received a mental pull. Allowing it, he stood in the middle of the road as his mind wandered to where it would be taken.

Looking through his link with a Shadow, he found it was in Kumogakure, and watching a woman. A beauty of one, she moved with feline grace as she dodged the lecherous hands of drunks, the men spouting off nonsense of 'bagging the demon bitch.'

Realizing this was one of his former kind, he felt action was to be taken. Condensing his body to darkness, he fell into the mental link, his form appearing with the Shadow that showed him such things. He growled fiercely as the lumbering, fat men managed to corner the woman. Walking up behind them, he cleared his throat to garner their attention.

"Eh?" One of the men grunted, looking over his shoulder. Naruto made eye contact with the blonde woman, a Chuunin by the uniform. He nodded to her as if telling her he was here to help, but also questioning how a _Chuunin_ of a very militaristic village was cornered. Spying a dart in her neck and her pale face and her knees shaking, he concluded these men drugged her to weaken her. _Disgusting_. "Wait yer turn, brat." The man chastised in a drunken slur.

"On the contrary..." Naruto quipped, thrusting his hands through both their chests, splattering their blood on the ground and walls, taking caring not to stain the womans clothing. He took their hearts and engulfed them in darkness, sure that they would become something other than a pair of more Shadows.

He was not disappointed when they appeared just as fat, perhaps more so, wearing purple tights with the strings across their bare dark blue chests as short silver plates sat on their heads, spikes at the apexes, silver bracelets at their wrists and pointed shoes on their small feet. They bore symbols of black hearts wrapped in red barbed wired. Their jagged grins on their tiny heads seemed perpetually there as they bowed to him and somehow backflipped into the air, disappearing in small puffs of black smoke, their shadows sinking into his own. Naruto had his first two Large Bodies.

He approached the stunned woman and removed the dart from her neck, using his dark chakra to heal her health weakness from the obtrusive device without her doing anything to stop him, too shocked at what she just saw.

She was snapped out of her stupor when the man who saved her patted her on both cheeks twice. "Now now, mustn't gape; you'll attract flies." Naruto commented.

"What the hell was that?!" She suddenly yelled.

Naruto winced at her volume. "Please speak lower. I detest loud people."

Remembering what he did to those two bastards, she heeded his silent warning. "Sorry. But what did you do?" She asked.

"I put them to good use. Though their hearts will suffer for their sins. I despise rapists. Now, let's go." Naruto ordered.

Realizing she was being offered a chance to leave her own hell of a home, she followed him. "Why'd you help me? I'm just a monster..." she said, rubbing her arm.

"Come now, is that how you speak of yourself to your once-brethren?" Naruto teased.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well miss..." Naruto left his sentence hanging, hoping for her to fill in the blanks.

"Nii Yugito." She answered.

Naruto nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto. Well Miss Nii, I was once a jinchuriki. Of the Kyuubi. I know you hold the Nibi." Naruto explained.

Yugito's eyes widened and she suddenly brandished a pair of kunai, crossing them around his shoulders to against his neck. "How do you know that? Last I heard, the Kyuubi jinchuriki was in Konoha." She hissed.

"I could smell her." Naruto answered, whispering in her ear as she appeared behind her, out of her lethal grasp.

Yugito shuddered at his hot breath but steeled herself. "Come to make me a weapon of your home?" She accused of him.

Naruto merely scoffed. "Hardly. I left that cesspool once I achieved my rebirth. I plan to burn the village to the ground." Naruto explained.

Yugito's eyes widened. "Why? It's your home." She said, only to be interrupted by an indignant snort from Naruto.

"Hardly. They treated me as if I shouldn't be alive, that I should be thankful for _any _attention, negative or otherwise. I was reborn through means of trying to kill me." Naruto explained.

"You keep mentioning rebirth. What do you mean?" She asked.

"One word: Onikage." He said.

Yugito was confused until Nibi shrieked in his head. _**'Onikage?! For the love of Kami, Yugi-chan, don't piss this kid off! He could kill us in a second! Just go with him, a future with him is better than contentment here!' **_Matatabi insisted.

Yugito seized her head as Nibi's shrieks gave her a headache. "I see what you mean by detesting loud people..." She muttered to Naruto, who merely chuckled. "What's the Onikage?" This time she asked Mata-chan.

_**'The Onikage was the greatest and most feared demon in all of Makai. His power rivaled that of the Juubi, the One Who Came Before us, the Ten Tail. His prowess over Shadows, Darkness, and Void was seen in no other and his legion of Shadow-walkers took everyone under his thumb. We dared not turn against him.' **_Nibi explained, causing Yugito's eyes to widen for the third time today. "Rivaling the Ten-Tails?" She repeated in a whisper. _**'Plus, he was a **_**god **_**in bed.' **_Nibi added with a perverted giggling, her mind wandering, Yugito blushing. She just _had _to ruin the moment with her perversion. _**'But on a more serious note, he was said to give his mates a sliver of his power, and they became more powerful than one could imagine. The greatest of them could rival the Hachibi.' **_She added.

"I assume she got to the part where my mates are given such power?" Naruto interrupted.

Yugito jumped a bit, blushing that she was caught at that section. She nodded and added rather shyly, shuffling her feet in the dirt, her hands behind her back. "Yes." She said meekly.

"...You're just trying to adorable your way to that power, aren't you?" Naruto deadpanned.

Yugito blushed worse at his choice of wording; he found her adorable?

"Well, I suppose if you're joining me, it only makes sense." Naruto seemed to admit.

Yugito blushed even worse. "S-so does that mean I'm-MMPH!" She started, only to be muffled by Naruto seizing her lips with his own. Surprised, she slowly fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he did her waist.

Naruto's lips wandered from her lips, kissing their way to her neck, causing her to mewl and moan, and he bit down on the junction between her neck and left shoulder, injecting her with a sliver of his power, causing her to let out an orgasmic moan.

Naruto stepped back, though with some difficulty, as she seemed to be rather clingy as she writhed in the pleasure of the power coursing through her veins. He watched as she was engulfed in black flames and could feel the power pouring off her. The flames were doused, and Naruto looked at the reborn Yugito.

Her dirty blonde hair was now black, much like how his changed, but kept the same style, again like him. Her face bore the same symbol his did, her honey eyes more of a gold now, glowing slightly in the night. Her entire outfit was black and, looking down at herself, she found she was now a CC, the symbol the Bouncywild-Sakura formed now where her cleavage would be if she wore an open shirt. She blushed but pouted at Naruto at the rather objective physical change. "You fucking horndog." She complained.

Naruto merely chuckled with her. "Hey, I don't hear your complaining. I'm sure not. Now come on, that influx of youkai was sure to alert the..." He stopped when he turned around, finding a squadron of VOLT, Kumo's ANBU, facing him. "...authorities..." Naruto finished plainly, glaring at the small group before him. "Oh Yugi-chan~! Take care of them. Have fun with your new powers." Naruto asked of her, sinking into his own shadow and appearing behind the squadron, causing them to whip around in shock as he walked away. The two members closest to her died instantly, their hearts engulfed and darkness overtaking them. Naruto watched on from a distance to see what her work yielded. He was surprised to find the VOLT became _Neo_Shadows, more toned and powerful forms of his normal Shadows. He uncharacteristically pouted, but soon smirked. _'Seems Kumo's standards are higher than Konoha's.' _He mocked in his head.

He watched as Yugito slaughtered the squadron much like how he did after his rebirth; she had all the powers he attained, though weaker of course, and augmented versions of them. For instance, her tendrils of darkness that he used as a shield whipped out of her fingertips, or extending her nails into claws, reminding him of his Screamer's own. She also seemed to have a sort of blade of darkness that grew with a swipe of her hand or feet and, most curiously, a thin strand of darkness whipped out from her tailbone, skewering a VOLT in the brain when it tried to sneak up on her.

He watched as she manipulated the black flames from when he used **Black Hole **on that crowd and used it very **Katon **technique-like, throwing around black fireballs. He almost jumped to her aid when she lost her left hand, but stopped when he saw the tell-tale signs of its regeneration with the black red-glow smoke taking its place. He smirked and jumped down to her once she finished, letting her absorb all their hearts and turn a few of them into NeoShadows. "Very nice, Yugito-chan." Naruto applauded, clapping for her.

Yugito giggled and sauntered over to him, putting extra sway in her hips and quickly whipped around, leaning against him as she hung off his shoulders, looking up at him with the back of her head on his chest and her rather ample behind rubbing against a certain part of his anatomy. "I aim to please, Naruto-kun." She cooed, licking just under his chin.

Naruto shuddered but remained steadfast. They had to leave before garnering more unwanted attention. "Not now, Yugi-chan." He said sternly, though he stepped out of her grasp while pinching her behind, eliciting a squeak from her. "We must leave before more appear. Before we leave, is there anyone you want to take with us before we do?" Naruto asked, only to find Yugito looking fearful as she looked behind and above him, pointing shakily. Confused, Naruto put his hand behind him, coming in contact with a rather stern surface. Traveling his hand upward, he found the Raikage standing right behind him, not happy if the scowl on his face Naruto felt alluded to anything. "Well... This is interesting. I say what we do is- FUCK THIS SHIT!" Naruto yelled, suddenly trying to run away, only to find he was seized by the hood of his clothing, his legs getting him nowhere. He was lifted into the air by said hood, and gave up trying to escape.

One might ask why he didn't just use his control over darkness to free himself, or perhaps injure or even kill the Raikage, but the odd thing was... he sensed no ill will from the Lightning Shadow. "Hello sir." Naruto greeted, brought up to A's face, seeing his sharp beard, moustache, and swept back hair all this yellow-white.

"What do you think you are doing?!" A yelled.

Naruto thanked Kami the high collar shielded him from the flying spit of the irate Kage. He decided to tell the truth. "Nothing~" Ok, maybe not.

Yugito was hard pressed to just not fall over laughing at Naruto's actions. First, he feels up the Raikage and kinda lingers on his face, surely messing with him, then his pitiful escape was just hilarious, now he decided to fuck with her adoptive father.

Naruto's smart-aleck remark earned him a bump on his head, which he did not react to, except for the small tear hanging off his right eye from the pain. Surely for comedic reasons. "Ow. I see you want the truth. Well then..." Naruto then explained how he arrived here, saving Yugito from the two would-be rapists, surprised as the Raikage went into a sense of rage, but placated him when Naruto explained he killed them. Then, he admitted to trying to take Yugito out of the village, and the subsequent squad of VOLT impeding their progress, to which he explained Yugito clearly whipped their sorry asses.

Saying that all with a straight face.

The Raikage stared long and hard into Naruto's eyes, unaffected by their oddness. Deciding he was telling the truth and his journey was bold, he set Naruto down. "Take my brother with you." He asked of Naruto.

Naruto was silent for quite a bit. "...Huh?" He asked intelligently.

Yugito finally broke down and laughed her pretty little ass off, rolling on the ground and the series of events that unfolded before her. Despite only know him for half an hour, Naruto's mannerisms seemed quite odd, and hilarious, from his initial persona.

Both Kage and demonized teen stared at Yugito as she laughed on the ground. Looking to each other, A nodded to Naruto, the dark child nodding back and going down on his knees. He suddenly seized Yugito's shoulders, the once-blonde still laughing up a storm, and seized her lips in another passionate kiss. The effects were immediate, as she moaned into the kiss and clung to him, immediately quieting down.

They would have continued their little make out session if A didn't interrupt them with a rather loud cough.

"Do you mind? We're busy." Naruto deadpanned to A, earning himself another bump on the head. "So seriously, ...huh?" Naruto returned to his confused visage.

"Take my brother with you, gaki. He's the Hachibi container, and he doesn't fare well in the village. While half the village praises him for his burden, half again despises him, this half more able to act upon this hatred. Please, take him with you. I heard everything you told Yugito-chan. I don't care if you wage war with the other four Nations, just taking care of my daughter and brother." A pleaded of Naruto.

Naruto looked to Yugito, who nodded with a smile at the prospect of having her adoptive brother along for the ride that was sure to be fun. "Very well then, I'll bring your brother along. Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Right here!" A answered with a cheeky grin, sidestepping to the left, showing his brother, Kirabi.

Kirabi was an odd one. He seemed to be emersed in something he was writing in a small notepad. Naruto noted the white hair copying A's style, and his goatee of the same hue. On his right shoulder was the kanji of 'Iron' and a tattoo of a bull head on his left, two bull horns on his left cheek. His top lip was a darker shade of his skin that the bottom and he wore ovular sunglasses. He wore the standard Kumo one strap flak jacket, with a red rope around his waist, a white scarf around his neck and second swords sheathed on his back. He wore the generic hand and shin guards of Kumo and VOLT issue pants and sandals.

"Hello." Naruto greeted.

"Yo." Bee merely answered. This earned him a bump on the head courtesy of his brother.

The man likes to bop people on the head, it seems.

"Bee, be nice. You'll be going on a journey with this boy." A told his brother.

"Why I gotta do that? Thats whack." Bee rhymed horrible, earning a second bump on his head.

"Don't start with your infernal rhyming! You're going so he can keep you safe. Now before you start bitching that you can handle yourself, this kid holds the Kyuubi." A started.

"_Used _to." Naruto corrected.

A nodded. "_Used _to hold the Kyuubi. And his power that led to that fact can protect you both. I've received word of a group of S-rank criminals collecting the jinchuriki, and they travel in pairs. Do you think you can take on two, or possibly more, S-rank missing nin?" A asked his brother.

"Shit, hell yeah I could! Take Hachibi? They wished they would." Bee rhymed again, punching the air like a boxer.

Bump.

"Just shut up and go with them." A deadpanned.

"Before you agree... You must know my journey is to _destroy _Konoha. I want to see my old home burned to the very last molecule. No one shall survive, save for those who were smart and defected to my allegiance. All others, shall die." Naruto intoned.

Bee was suddenly serious, knowing full well how an antagonistic village could drive one to resentment. "Ok. I'll go." He said simply. "But can i get some of that sweet power?! Yo!" He tried to rhyme again, his pathetic attempt failing miserably.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. "Only if you promise to limit the rapping." he said stiffly.

"You have my word, ya heard?" He said.

Bump.

Naruto sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Fine fine. Prepare for some mild pain." He warned, then thrust his hand into Bee's chest, again like it was water. Instead of tearing out his heart, he merely planted his seed of darkness in it, and retracted his arm to watch the transformation.

It didn't change much. The only noticeable change was the faint yellow glow under his sunglasses and the bull tattoo changing to a Heartless symbol. Strangely, he didn't develop the facial symbol Naruto and Yugito wore. Odd.

"Come along. And A-sama, thank you for your consent. I promise you the land of Konoha once I burnt it to the ground." Naruto offered as he walked around with his two cohorts.

A chuckled nervously, disbelieving he just sent his brother and adoptive daughter on a mission with a complete stranger to destroy Konoha, and perhaps the rest of the Elemental Nations. He waved to the group.

The Onikage has returned, and Konoha will burn.

End Ch. 1

So, whaddya think? Now, just to be clear, chronologically, Naruto is four, but due to the process of his rebirth, he is now a hanyou, and 16, physically and mentally. As I said, he has the power I stated in the A/N before I started, and he is forming an army of Heartless. He has copious amounts of Shadows, one Bouncywild (character death. Always fun), two Large Bodies, and now the capability for NeoShadows courtesy of Yugito and possibly Bee. The pairing will be a harem, and yeah, we got an EvilNaruto. Isn't that great? :D

Ja ne!


End file.
